MH/Optional Rules
Bolded options are questionable and more likely to be revised. Characters * p 61 - Multipurpose Strikers can be bought as Alternate Attacks * p 121 - Character Point for Self-Control is not in effect. * p 176 - Wildcard Skills are in effect (and see MH: Missions and MH: Champions for special rules regarding them) * p 229 - Techniques are in effect * p 269 - Modifying Dice + Adds is not in effect. * p 294 - Maintaining Skills is not in effect. Campaigns * p 347 - Influencing Success is in effect (and see MH: Missions and MH: Champions for special rules regarding them) * p 352 - ST and Jumping is in effect * p 352 - Jumping with Encumbrance is in effect * p 357 - Extra Effort in Combat is in effect for all options, and see Martial Arts for more options * p 370 - Fixed Deceptive Attacks is not in effect * p 379 - Fast Damage Resolution for Multiple Hits is not in effect * pp 384-416 - Tactical Combat and Special Combat Situations are in effect except as noted below ** pp 384-392 - At the GM's option on a per-combat basis, Tactical Combat may not be in effect * p 395 - Changing Posture in Armor is not in effect * p 407 - Malfunctions is in effect (but are unlikely to come up) * p 417 - Cinematic Combat Rules are not in effect except as noted below * p 417 - Dual Weapon Attack techniques can be purchased for all characters * p 420 - Enhanced injury rules are not in effect except for Bleeding * p 484 - Damage to shields is in effect, but see Low-Tech Monster Hunters: Champions In general, the templates, advantages, and alternate magic system from Champions will be in effect. * p 58 - Rejecting Materialism is not in effect * p 58 - Shop Your Heart Out is in effect * p 58 - Track Nothing! is a player option. A PC who purchases and carries enough ammo to last through 10 seconds of continuous firing may ignore tracking ammo for that weapon. If the PC wishes to carry specialty ammo, he must purchase and carry 5 seconds worth of firing for each type of specialty ammo. Monster Hunters: The Mission In general, all the new rules and guidelines introduced in The Mission are in effect, except as noted below. * pp 19-20 - This wiki page overrules the "Optional Rules in Effect" * p 20 - Acrobatic Combat (including Warrior Moves) is in effect ** p 20 - Jumping in Combat is not in effect * pp 20-21 - Simplified Gunplay is not in effect while using Tactical Combat * pp 21-22 - Fighting Smart is in effect Martial Arts * p 49 - Extra Hit Points is in effect; anyone may buy any amount of HP * p 60 - Optional Tactics skill use is not in effect * p 69 - Targeted Attacks is in effect * p 80 - Combinations is in effect * p 82 - Only Weapon Masters and those Trained by a Master may improve Cinematic Techniques * pp 97-124 - All rules are in effect except as noted below * p 110 - A Matter of Inches is not in effect ** p 113 - Untrained Fighters may be in effect but shouldn't apply to PCs ** p 122 - Limiting Dodges is not in effect ** p 124 - Harsh Realism for Unarmed Fighters is not in effect * pp 125-130 - These cinematic and chambara rules are not in effect * p 131 - Extra Effort in Combat are in effect and can be used by PCs, their Allies, and Worthy or Boss enemies ** p 131 - Heroic Charge is in effect with modifications (doesn't remove parry penalty or -4 to attack, cannot move away from target) * p 132 - More Cinematic Combat Rules are not in effect except as noted below ** p 132 - Shout It Out! may be in effect in a modified form (ie, any style can have a secret or special move that you can shout out) * pp 136-138 - Realistic Injury is not in effect except as noted below ** p 137 - Notes for Existing Hit Locations: Piercing, Impaling, and Tight Beam Burning attacks to the torso have a 1 in 6 chance of hitting the vitals * p 216 - Weapons of Quality is in effect as modified by Monster Hunters: Champion Power ups 2: Perks Exotic perks are available to Crusaders, Experiments, Inhumans, Psis, Sages, and Witches. High Tech None of the optional rules for High Tech are in effect except as noted below or in other sections of this document. Low Tech The Low Tech rules for armor locations are in effect. * p 101 - Chinks in Armor and Harsh Realism - Armor Gaps are not in effect. Gun-Fu Gun-Fu doesn't introduce any optional rules that aren't covered elsewhere in this document. =See Also=